


Pretty

by Just_East



Series: Stucky Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky calling Steve 'doll' gives me the warm and fuzzies, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_East/pseuds/Just_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You never let me fight for you." Bucky said with a small quirk of his lips, looking as breathless as Steve felt.</p>
<p>"I can fight my own battles, Buck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Misery I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105671) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



Steve’s face was red; he felt flustered, angry and maybe a little hot under the collar.

Steve would never admit it, not under pain of death, but the sight of Bucky in a fight always sent a pang of _right_ through his body.

But Bucky in a fight _over_ him, defending his Omega from another Alpha? That made Steve conflicted.

On one hand, he was offended as all hell that Bucky was acting like he was some delicate piece of Omega property to be fought over, but… On the other hand. The guy was a creep who had been hanging around Steve too close and too often for his comfort.

Steve’s attention snapped up at the sound of an animalistic growl that had come from Bucky. Bucky who had just finished kicking the other Alpha in the gut, sending him stumbling back a few steps. Bucky was half crouched, body tense and ready.

It sent signals straight to Steve’s groin, and he shook his head almost violently. He would not be one of those Omegas who cowered and sat back while their Alpha did everything.

"Bucky! Stop it!" Steve balled his fists, taking a step towards the two snarling Alphas.

"But Steve, this _creep_ has been bothering you, and he _challenged_ me for you!” Bucky had turned to Steve eyes still half wild, but mostly he looked like a kicked puppy to Steve. A feral puppy.

"I don’t need you to fight my battles for me!" Steve wasn’t backing down, it was true, he didn’t need Bucky to fight his battles, even if Bucky did always end up saving him from them…

"Sounds like the Omega spoke. He doesn’t want you to fight for him." The other Alpha was average height, but bulky, his usually meek look was twisted into a type of menace Steve hadn’t seen the man ever wear. 

Steve had only met the Alpha about twice, always making a quick get away whenever he showed a little too much interest.

The Alpha took another step towards Steve, looking oddly victorious even with a black eye and bruised jaw. 

"What? You think that means I want you or somethin’? Hell no. But I ain’t just sitting back and watching this all." Steve made a broad gesture to the site where they’d been fighting.

He was about to continue when the Alpha lunged, Bucky lunging barely a second later to wrap his arms around Steve and shield him from the tackle that probably would have broken a few of his ribs and his arm, and definitely would have resulted with him on the ground underneath a hulking mass of unwanted flesh.

Steve stood stunned with Bucky wrapped around him, before he let him go, turning back to the fight. 

It was over in a flash after that, Bucky landing quick jabs to the Alpha’s nose, ribs and groin. It was quick and dirty, Bucky unleashing his full repertoire rather than trying to keep it clean and honorable. Which was a funny thought all on it’s own; Bucky trying to fight clean when Steve knew he was best at playing dirty. Maybe it was an Alpha pride thing.

When the other Alpha was down, groaning and moaning in pain, Bucky grabbed Steve’s arm, more gently than the look in his eyes suggested he should be capable of, and pulled him close enough to kiss him. The kiss however, was rough and hard, clearly Bucky claiming his territory. It made Steve want to roll his eyes, smack him and jump him all at once. Soon though, Bucky softened his actions, and Steve took the opportunity to show his own possessiveness thoroughly.

"You never let me fight for you." Bucky said with a small quirk of his lips, looking as breathless as Steve felt.

"I can fight my own battles, Buck." Steve tried not to smile, but failed a ducked his head as Bucky laughed, pulling him out of the alley easily and carelessly, like he hadn’t just beat the crap out of an Alpha twice as thick as he was.

"Sure, doll." Steve swears he tried to stay mad, but ultimately the glint of warmth and promise in Bucky’s eye won out.


End file.
